


Day 27: Strip tease

by madam_mess



Series: Kinktober2017 [27]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: Ana Amari is tired and frustrated from a long mission that leads to a dead end. Her boyfriend does not mind making a fool of himself to make her smile.





	Day 27: Strip tease

Ana could not help but think that this mission had been a waste of time. Jack had asked her to go with Agents Wilhelm and Lindholm to keep an eye out for suspicious activity in a nearby city. The three took turns for almost a full 48 hours keeping watch of a shipping yard for any signs of Talon agents. After that time had passed, they decided that Jack’s anonymous tip had been useless and the group returned back to base.

Reinhardt could tell that Ana was tired and frustrated throughout the mission. He wanted nothing more than to be there for his girlfriend and to soothe her worries but Ana has reprimanded him for showing any form of affection to her while they were on missions. Their relationship was not necessarily a secret from the other agents but Amari wanted to keep in private. His worry for her had built up such that as soon as they made it back to Gibraltor, he was following her to her quarters.

Ana makes no move to stop him from entering, which Reinhardt takes as a good sign. “Mein liebling,” he says softly, stepping behind her and resting a large hand gently on her hip. He leans down, pressing a kiss to the top of her head,

“Reinhardt,” she says softly, turning to meet his lips gently. “You must be tired as well, you should take off your armor,” he urges him, squeezing his hand momentarily before stepping away toward her closet, likely ready to get some rest after a long mission.

The older man tilts his head a bit at the request, grinning suddenly as an idea enters his head. He watches as Ana turns her back to him and he reaches over to the radio beside her bed, turning it on and clicking through the stations. He watches as his girlfriend turns to look at him, raising an eyebrow as he flips through, finally landing on a slow, slightly sensual song that he did not know the name of.

Taking off his armor was not an easy task. He knew that this would not be sexy at all but it was worth it to hear Ana’s laughter as he moves his hips as sensually as a man wearing over one-hundred pounds of metal could.


End file.
